


Désespoir

by Felicia_Vardya



Category: Van Helsing (2004)
Genre: Canonical Character Death, Drama, F/M, Sorry Not Sorry
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-18
Updated: 2020-11-18
Packaged: 2021-03-09 18:02:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 276
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27610412
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Felicia_Vardya/pseuds/Felicia_Vardya
Summary: Le hurlement de bête blessée devint le cri de désespoir d’un homme.
Relationships: Van Helsing & Carl (Van Helsing), Van Helsing/Anna Valerious
Comments: 4
Kudos: 3





	Désespoir

  
  
  
En se précipitant pour enfoncer la seringue contenant l’antidote dans le corps du loup-garou qu’était devenu Van Helsing, Anna n’avait pas imaginer que ça serait la dernière chose qu’elle ferait. Mourir de la main de l’homme dont elle était tombée amoureuse, elle n’avait jamais envisager ça, elle avait toujours penser qu’elle mourrait en combattant Dracula.  
  
Son peuple serait à l’abri. Dracula était définitivement mort. Les vampires qu’il avait créer également. Et les abominations qu’il avait appelé ses enfants aussi.  
  
Et Van Helsing allait redevenir lui-même.  
  
_Je t’aime_ , songea-t-elle, avant de se laisser emporter par la mort.  
  
Quelques instants plus tard, le hurlement du loup-garou résonna dans la château désert, et Van Helsing redevint lui-même sous le regard de Carl. Le hurlement de bête blessée devint le cri de désespoir d’un homme.  
  
Quand ils sortirent du château plus tard, Van Helsing portant le corps d’Anna, la pluie commença à tomber. En même temps que les larmes de l’homme. La pluie dissimulait ses larmes, et celles de Carl qui s’était attaché a la princesse.  
  
Anna était morte. Il l’avait tuée. Et Dieu savait qu’il ne se pardonnerait jamais. Au moins, il avait vaincu Dracula. Et Anna, Velkan, leur père, et tous leurs ancêtres pourraient reposer en paix.  
  
Quand il l’avait vue au village, elle lui avait sembler tellement fière, courageuse et forte. La princesse guerrière. Et si au départ, il avait penser qu’elle serait un poids, il avait vite réalisé son erreur.  
  
Et il l’avait aimée.  
  
Cet amour avait été tellement rapide, tellement fou, tellement bref.  
  
Et maintenant il ne restait plus rien que les larmes et le désespoir.  
  
Anna était morte, et son cœur était mort également.

**Author's Note:**

> Couple du 16/11/2020 : Van Helsing / Anna Valerious [Couple du jour]  
> CREATURE 24 : Loup-garou [Bestiaire fantastique]  
> Célébrité du 22/10/2020 : Hugh Jackman [Célébrité du jour]  
> Lieu du 30/10/2020 : Transylvanie [Lieu du jour]  
> écrire sur Van Helsing [Un défi pour soi-même et pour les autres]  
> écrire sur Van Helsing [Cap ou pas cap]  
> Préjugé 21 : Les hommes ne pleurent pas [Cassons les préjugés]  
> Façon de mourir 39 : De la main de la personne aimée [Foire des façons de mourir]  
> V : Vampire [Alphabet des thèmes]  
> D - Dracula [Alphabet des personnages]  
> Défi de Sarah et Voirloup n°76 : Ecrivez sur un fandom dont vous n'avez pas l'habitude [Les défis de Sarah et Voirloup]  
> Défi couple 420 : Van Helsing/Anna Valerious [Foire aux couples]  
> Personnage 124 : Van Helsing [Foire aux personnages]  
> Mort 34 : Anna Valerious [Foire aux morts]  
> Mot du 19/10/2020 : Mort/e [Mot du jour]  
> Fanart du 21/10/2020 De Theresebees Van Helsing [Fanart du jour]  
> Foire aux duos 87 : Van Helsing & Frère Carl [Foire aux duos]  
> Thème 50 : Vampires et créatures [7 couples pour un thème]  
> 504\. Pluie [Si tu l'oses]  
> Prompt 120 : « Je t’aime. » [Prompt par millier]  
> Prompt d'amour 31 : Je t'aime [Les prompts d'amour]  
> Vingt-deuxième défi de l'extrême : Combiner au moins 15 défis dans un drabble (max. 500 mots) [Défis de l'extrême]


End file.
